The Little Lion
by Mikiido
Summary: Un regard, une rencontre. Un appel, une voix, un début, un rencard. Un horaire, un endroit, une venue, un espoir. Une terrasse, un café, un dialogue, un moment. Une seconde, une minute, une heure, un plaisir. Un frôlement, un baiser, une magie, un frisson. Une étoile, un poème et un verbe : Aimer .


_Un regard, une rencontre..._

* * *

Tu règles ton appareil sans faire réellement attention au mannequin que tu vas photographier, une histoire de pochette d'album, avais tu entendue dire. Mais cela t'importe peu, pour toi, le plus important est que tu prennes du plaisir à faire des photos. Tu t'ai promis que dès que cette passion te quitterait, tu démissionnerais, tu ne veux pas être comme toutes ces personnes qui exerce un travail qui ne leur plais pas. Tu te reconcentre quelque peu en entendant ta cliente arriver, tu l'entends exiger beaucoup de chose et cela te fais lever les yeux au ciel, tu détestes les gens se comportant ainsi. Tu espères en avoir rapidement finis avec cette pétasse pour pouvoir motiver des photos qui permettront la création d'un book pour une jeune fille voulant percer dans le mannequinat. Seulement, tes espoirs s'envolent en entendant la petite diva réclamer ta présence sans grande politesse, ta patience à des limites et tu te dis qu'elle n'a pas intérêt à te parler mal sinon tu ne travailleras plus avec elle.  
Tu poses délicatement ton appareil sur son trépied et vérifie qu'il n'a aucun risque avant de te diriger vers la salle de réunion, ton chef et son adjoint son présent. Ton supérieur et ami Noah Puckerman te lance un regard qui te mets en garde, tu risques une forte engueulade si tu te dispute avec ta cliente. Tu te dis que le punk connaît tellement bien ton caractère, alors pour lui faire plaisir, tu plaques un sourire stupide sur ton visage tandis que la jeune femme brune - ta cliente - se tourne vers toi.

- Ah ! Enfin vous voilà ! J'ai crus attendre ! Ce n'est pas à vous de vous faire désirez, mais à moi !

Tu retiens difficilement un soupire et hoche doucement de la tête, elle semble contente de se sentir supérieure et commence à expliquer ce qu'elle veut, tu remarques la présence d'un homme en costume, un air désespéré est affiché sur son visage. Tu supposes que s'est son manageur, et que cette petite diva lui vole complètement son rôle.  
Tu n'écoutes rien des exigences de ta cliente, préférant regarder par la fenêtre, tu es juste la pour prendre la photo et, effectivement, faire des retouches. Tu n'en as que faire de toute son histoire, cela te conforte dans ton idée que tu n'apprécieras pas particulièrement ce photoshoot. Après un interminable moment, la jeune femme annonce que maintenant que, de son point de vue, tout est ok, elle va aller se faire maquiller. Elle quitte donc la pièce sans rien demander à personne, tu vois ton chef s'approcher de toi avec un air sérieux collé au visage, tu fais preuves de bonne fois et écoute ce qu'il a à te dire.

- Quinn, c'est vraiment une cliente, alors s'il te plaît, fais des efforts, ok ?

- Je vais faire en sorte que son rendez-vous se passe bien.

Noah t'adresse un sourire de remerciement sincère, et tu te dis qu'il va falloir que tu fasses quelques efforts. Tu sors de la salle de réunion et reprend place derrière ton objectif, tu le règles quelque peu après les exigences - que tu n'as écoutée que d'une oreille - de la demoiselle. D'ailleurs cette dernière semble se faire désirer car dix minutes plus tard, elle n'est toujours pas là, et tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne lui fallait pas un maquillage complet au vue de la couche qu'elle portait, c'est pourquoi tu te retrouves derrière ton ordinateur pour bosser sur ce book pour une petite nouvelle, Rachel Berry, très sympathique mais pleine d'énergie.

- Où est la photographe ? Demande hautainement ta cliente.

Tu grinces des dents et ne renvoie aucune méchanceté pour ne pas décevoir Puck, tu reprends - encore - place derrière ton appareil. Le shooting se passe très bien, contrairement à ce que tu aurais pu pensée, tu as l'impression de n'être que seule avec et pourtant il y a une dizaine de personnes autours de toi. Dès la première photo, tu as réellement pris conscience de sa beauté, ses divins cheveux de jais, ses yeux noirs hypnotisant, son visage captivant. Tu la sens différente au fur et a mesure que les photos sont prises, sont regard change et toute supériorité disparaît, parfois elle te lance des regards doux mais insistants. Tu prends plus de photographies que nécessaire, mais d'une façon irrationnelle, tu veux que ce moment dure sans jamais s'arrêter, cette femme t'attire. Seulement, le photoshoot se finit bien trop rapidement à ton goût, tu l'as laisses se changer pendant que tu vas consulter les photos sur ton ordinateur, tu insère la clé USB dans ton ordinateur portable fraîchement acheté, tu contemple les forme généreuse de la Latina, tu as devinez aisément qu'elle avait des origines latines au vue de sa couleur de peau. Soudainement, tes battements de cœur s'accélère et ta respiration se coupe quand tu sens une poitrine se colle à ton dos et qu'une main hâlée se pose à droite de la tienne, sur le bureau.

- Elles sont jolies, les _très nombreuses_ photos que vous avez prises, Miss Fabray ?

Son souffle chaud caresse doucement ton cou, te provoquant de puissant coup de chaud.

- On dirait que je vous perturbe un peu, non ?

Tu n'aimes pas être dans cette position et être la personne vulnérable, alors tu décides de reprendre le contrôle en tournant volontairement ta tête en sa direction, tes lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres des tiennes. Tu constates avec joie que tu l'as surprise par ton audace.

- On dirait que je vous perturbe un peu, non ? Lui dis-tu en murmurant, réitérant sa phrase d'il y a quelques minutes.

Tu entends distinctement sa respiration se couper et ses joues dévernirent légèrement plus foncés, te provoquant un sourire en coin. Elle se recule rapidement en entendant des gens arriver mais son regard si profond continue de te fixer, te brûlant délicieusement la nuque. Des frissons s'empare de ton corps, quand - dans un geste de remerciement - elle pose sa main sur ton bras dénudé, elle se rend compte de l'effet qu'elle a sur ton et laisse glisser de façon naturelle ses doigts jusqu'à ton coude alors qu'elle parle avec Puck. Elle salue ton supérieure avec un sourire puis s'approche de toi et te tends la main, trop absorbée par son regard de braise, tu ne prêtes pas attention au petit papier plié entre ses doigts, ce n'est qu'une fois que tu le sens entre sa main et la tienne que tu te rends compte de son existence. Même si son touché te provoque derechef un million de frisson, elle t'adresse un clin d'œil ainsi qu'un sourire charmeur avant de se diriger vers la sortie, ton regard reste happé par son divin postérieur, elle s'arrête à la sortie et tu remontes doucement tes yeux le long de son corps, le trouvant vraiment parfait. Seulement, ton visage devient rouge pivoine quand tu croises son regard, elle t'a vue en train de la reluquer et cela semble lui plaire car elle te fait un immense sourire avant de, cette fois, quitter définitivement le studio de photographie. Son sourire doit être contagieux, car un radieux est collé sur ton visage, il s'agrandit encore plus - si c'est possible - en voyant son petit mot, son numéro de téléphone est indiquer ainsi, que son identité : Santana Lopez. Ton bas ventre se réchauffe doucement, tu vas la revoir.

* * *

_Un appel, une voix, un début, un rencard..._

* * *

Ton doigt reste en suspend depuis dix minutes au dessus de la touche appel, tu as peur, peur qu'elle ne te reconnaisse pas, que ce soit une blague, qu'elle ne veuille pas te voir... Tu appuie doucement sur la touche et colle ton portable contre ton oreille, les bips d'attente de rajoute une dose d'angoisse, tu marches nerveusement dans ton petit studio, puis une voix te réponds, rauque et sexy, tu es sûre qu'elle sait que s'est toi.

- Hum salut Santana... C'est Quinn...

Tu comptes laisser ta phrase ainsi, mais tu te doutes qu'il y a peu de chance pour qu'elle connaisse ton prénom, alors tu reprends doucement la parole d'une voix quelque peu hésitante.

- Quinn Fabray... Ta-...

- Ma jolie photographe qui m'a matée le cul sans aucune gêne.

Je sens mon visage se réchauffer considérablement alors que son rire résonne à travers l'appareil, tu te racle la gorge pour une voix assurée car tu ne te reconnais pas dans cette personne s'y peu sûre d'elle.

- Un rendez-vous, belle demoiselle ? Dis tu d'une voix sûre.

Elle semble surprise de ton changement si rapide de comportement, mais elle semble apprécier.

- Un rencard ? Te questionne telle.

- Un rencard. Réponds tu avec toujours autant de courage.

- Mmh... _Son hésitation menace de te rendre folle et ta lèvre se retrouve rapidement machouiller entre tes dents._ Ça marche, demain à 12h45 ?

- Ok, au Coffee&Co.

- Parfait, à demain, Miss Fabray.

Son prénom sort particulièrement bien de sa bouche.

- Bonsoir, Santana.

Tu insiste sur son prénom en utilisant un ton charmeur avant de raccrocher. Tu sautes sur place en laissant échapper un petit cri de voix, tu te rends compte que tu as un rencard avec une fille très sexy, tu appelles Puck pour le mettre au courant de toute cette histoire qui est en train d'instaurer beaucoup de joie dans ta vie.

* * *

_Un horaire, un endroit, une venue, un espoir..._

* * *

Le lendemain arrive rapidement, tu as peinée à t'endormir, t'imaginant un millions de scènes possible, tu te maquilles légèrement car tu sais que cela mets plus tes yeux verts en valeur puis, tu hésites longuement sur le choix de ta tenue. Tu finis finalement par porter une jolie petite robe assez sexy qui te rend assez belle, selon toi. Tu te rends compte que tu ne seras jamais au restaurant à la bonne heure, et tu imagines déjà la remarque que te feras Santana.

- Bravo ! Même pas à l'heure alors que c'est toi qui m'as invitée !

Elle essaye de prendre un air fâché, mais tu vois que ses yeux la trahissent car ils sont remplient de joie. Le repas de passe tranquillement, tu te rends compte qu'elle n'est pas du tout la pétasse arrogante mais au contraire, une fille pleine de charme et d'humour. Elle ne manque pas de te faire rire en se moquant du serveur ou d'un jeune d'une vingtaine d'années qui est entré avec un béret sur la tête. Tes yeux n'ont cessés de contempler la beauté que représente son visage, tu lui fais d'ailleurs plusieurs compliments qui la font légèrement rougir. Des gestes affectives se dessinent entre vous : sa main s'est retrouvé à plusieurs reprise sur ta main, vos regards et sourire ont parlés d'eux-mêmes. Tu aurais voulue profiter de cette pause déjeuner, mais elle doit retourner travailler, et toi aussi.

* * *

_Une terrasse, un café, un dialogue, un moment..._

* * *

Vos rendez-vous se multiplient mais tous aussi plaisant les uns que les autres, tu t'attaches vraiment à cette jeune hispanique au caractère explosif mais qui, avec toi, devient aussi douce qu'un agneau. Tu es passionnée par ce qu'elle te raconte, des histoires, des souvenirs, des conneries mais tu écoutes tout sans broncher, car chaque moment passé avec elle est un pur plaisir. Mais il y a une chose que tu aimerai qu'elle fasse à la fin de ces petits rencards car tu n'as pas assez de courage et d'audace pour le faire par toi même.

* * *

_Une seconde, une minute, une heure, un plaisir..._

* * *

Ses lèvres pulpeuses se retrouvent sur les tiennes après un énième rendez-vous, tu soupire de joie. Un lâché surprise d'un millier de papillons à lieu dans ton estomac, ton corps est prit de léger tremblement à cause des frissons, ta tête te tourne tandis que tu réponds avidement à son baiser, depuis le temps que tu l'attendais. Tu passes doucement tes mains autours de son cou et te colle un peu plus à elle, voulant sentir son corps contre le tien, elle semble réceptive à se contact car elle passe ses bras autours de ta taille et maintient fermement contre. Vos lèvres rougit par la force du baiser se décollent et vos souffles irréguliers se mélangent, ta bouche replonge rapidement sur la sienne, avide de ce contact si délicieux. Tu pensais être arrivée au summum du délice, mais quand sa langue caresse doucement tes lèvres avant d'attaquer ta langue, tu retiens difficilement un gémissement tant s'est bon. Tu en mettrai ta main à couper qu'un de ses baisers seraient capable de te faire jouir. Vos langues semblent être faites l'une pour l'autre car elles sont en parfait symbiose, ce qui ne te gêne en rien du tout. Par manque d'air, tu es forcée de te reculer, ta belle Latina a un sourire béat coller aux lèvres, tu caresses doucement sa joue du bout des doigts en te disant que c'est le meilleur baiser que tu n'ai jamais connue. Tu as d'ailleurs encore la sensation de ses lèvres sur les tiennes, comme un léger picotement.

* * *

_Un au-revoir, une prochaine, une promesse, un désir…  
Un après, une durée, une patience, une durée…  
Un doute, un pourquoi, un regret, une distance…_

* * *

Tu regardes ton portable, aucuns messages. Tu restes allongée sur ton lit en tenant ton oreiller dans tes bras, oreiller qui porte son odeur. Tu sens une infime triste t'envahir par manque de nouvelles, tu avais d'abord pensée au pire, mais elle t'avait appelée pour te dire qu'elle était puis… Plus rien, elle ne répondait pas à tes messages n'y à tes appels. Tu sais qu'elle a du travaille, mais avant de se coucher, elle pourrait t'envoyer un rapide texto, non ?  
Cela fait déjà trois mois que tu fréquentes Santana, tu pourrais dire que tu sors avec, que tu as des sentiments, beaucoup même, mais tout cela te fais peur. Tu as peur de devenir dépendant et t'attacher à elle, même si c'est clairement déjà le cas, mais tu ne veux pas te l'avouer.  
Cependant, on cerveau continu d'imaginer miles et unes histoire, tu te dis que peut-être, elle en marre toi, qu'elle a rencontrée quelqu'un d'autre, que tu n'étais qu'un amusement pour elle…  
Pourtant, elle t'avait promit que tu avais pris beaucoup d'importance dans sa vie et qu'elle te considérait comme sa petite-amie, seulement, maintenant qu'elle est loin de toi, tes doutes et insécurités refont surface pour te bouffer.  
Tu as essayée d'être patiente, de ne pas l'harceler, la laisser respirer, mais tu ne dis que deux jours, après, c'est au dessus de tes forces et tu es obligée de lui envoyer un petit message.  
Elle t'a dit qu'elle devait revenir dans sept jours, ce qui est énormément long étant donné que tu n'as aucunes nouvelles d'elle, et ça te rends folle.  
Alors pour évacuer, tu te lèves, enfiles une tenue de sport et fait un footing pendant deux heures, courant à toute vitesse vers la fin pour faire disparaître cette frustration, cependant, elle revient bien trop rapidement.

Ton portable vibre, tu l'attrapes pour consulter le message, ton cœur accélère en voyant le destinataire, _Santana_. Tu l'ouvres et lis le texte.

« _Skype ? xx –S »_

_« J'arrive. –Q »_

Juste au moment où tu allais te coucher, tu attrapes ton ordinateur potable et l'emmène dans ta chambre. Tu le poses sur ton lit et lance Skype, à peine mit en fonctionnement qu'un appel vidéo est demandé, tu l'acceptes et voilà ta magnifique petite-amie apparaître à l'écran, t'arrachant un sourire.  
Elle te parle un peu, te demandant comment tu vas, ce que tu fais, tu lui demandes si son boulot se passe bien, si la ville où elle est est bien. Tu prépares quelques trucs en même temps avant de t'allonger confortablement dans ton lit, tu approches l'ordi' de manière à se que ta Latina te voit, tu serres un oreiller dans tes bras et la regarde, tu la vois faire la même chose que toi et s'allonge dans ce lit.  
Sans un mot, vous vous regardez simplement, subjuguée par la beauté de l'autre. Tu vois Santana fermer doucement les yeux, un sourire attendris prend place sur tes bras, sa bouche s'entre-ouvre légèrement. Tu la regarde pendant un long moment, peut-être une heure ? Deux ? Tu ne sais pas et tu n'en as rien faire.  
Après l'avoir contempler de ton soul, tu te laisses porter par les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_Un retour, une surprise, un déluge, une marée…_

* * *

Elle t'a envoyée un message il y a quelques jours, comme quoi elle pensait fort à toi et qu'elle avait hâte de te revoir. Sa t'as fais plaisir, à telle point qu'une larme à coulée le long de la joue. Dans trois jours, tu pourras la serrer dans tes bras et l'embrasser, cela te redonne un peu confiance et te remotive. Tu as vraiment besoins de la voir, ça en devient vital.  
Tu viens de finir de t'habille et tu te dirige dans le salon pour regarder la télévision car tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui. Mais alors que tu as commencée une série, quelqu'un sonne à la porte, tu te lèves et te dirige vers cette-dernière avant de l'ouvrir.  
Tu te jettes immédiatement dans ses bras en la reconnaissant, _Santana_, son parfum t'enivre, son corps contre le tient de fais te sentir complète, son souffle chaud dans ton cou t'arrache de petits frissons, et les petites gouttes humides qui glissent sur ton épaule font disparaître tes doutes.

- Tu… Tu m'as manquée Q…

Sa voix se brise vers la fin tandis que tu la serre le plus possible contre toi, tes larmes coulent aussi le long de tes joues.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, tu te recules à contrecœur et la fait entrer dans ton appartement avant de la plaquer contre la porte et de l'embrasser fougueusement, voulant faire passer tout ton amour dans ce baiser.  
En sentant ses lèvres contre les tiennes, des papillons te font rappeler leur présence, des petits coups de chaud te font frissonner et ta tête tourne légèrement.  
Tu te décolles par manque d'air et la regarde, ses cheveux, ses yeux, son nez, ses lèvres, ses joues, tout. Tu veux tout revoir, comme si tu avais oubliée mais non, tu la connais par cœur.  
Elle te regarde aussi, et vous ne bougez pas, vous regardant chacune sans un bruit et dans un silence confortable.  
Cependant, tu romps le contact visuel pour regarder l'heure : 20h45.

- Tu as mangée ? Lui demandes-tu.

Elle hoche la tête et te regarde en se mordant la lèvre avant de se jeter sur les tiennes et de les embrasser soudainement mais avec douceur. Tu as vraiment l'impression de fondre sous ses divins baisers.  
Toute tristesse que tu avais pu ressentir il y a quelques jours à complètement disparut et tu te sens revivre, comme si tu pouvais à nouveau respirer.  
Tu te rends compte que tu t'es vraiment attachée à elle et que tu ne vois plus ta vie sans ta Latina.

* * *

_Une suite, une envie, un projet, une soirée…  
Une pleine lune, une virée, un instant, une pulsion…  
Un frôlement, un baiser, une magie, un frisson…_

* * *

Quelques jours après, Santana t'a invitée au restaurant ce soir, voilà pourquoi tu te retrouves dans ta salle de bain à te maquiller après avoir mis une jolie robe, te mets un peu de mascara et du crayon noir, ainsi qu'une petite pointe de fard à paupière, tu n'en mets pas trop sinon ça ne mets pas en valeur tes yeux.  
Une fois prête, tu sors dehors et fermes la porte à clé, tu ranges cette-dernière dans ton sac à main puis sors de l'immeuble où tu vis et un sourire se dessine sur ton visage en voyant une voiture garée sur le trottoir, celle de Santana. Tu y montes rapidement et l'embrasse tendrement avant qu'elle ne mette le contact et qu'elle ne t'emmène.

Le repas s'était passé tranquillement, elle t'avait souvent prit la main et tu l'avais regardée avec tendresse, vous aviez agit comme un couple l'aurait fait, et c'est ce que vous êtes, non ?  
Elle ouvre la porte de l'appartement et te laisse entrer en première, puis elle ferme la porte à clé une fois entrée.  
Ta belle Latina te prend la main et t'emmène à sa suite, elle te fait traverser le salon puis te fait passer dans un couloir avant d'entrer dans une pièce, _sa chambre_.  
L'excitation te gagne complètement et tu as envie d'arracher sa robe.

Doucement, elle te plaque contre le mur de sa chambre puis t'embrasse doucement, tellement que ses lèvres sont comme une caresse sur les tiennes.  
Une de ces mains se pose derrière ta nuque et l'autre prendre place sur ta joue, la caressant doucement.  
Rien n'est fait avec précipitation mais lent et doux.  
Tu passe tes bras autours de son cou et la colle un peu à toi, tu sens ses mains quitter ton visage pour se diriger dans ton dos et défaire doucement la fermeture éclaire de ta robe, caressant ton dos au passage, le vêtement tombe rapidement à tes pieds.  
Tu as envie de sentir sa peau contre la tienne alors tu fais les même gestes qu'elle et lui retire sa robe.  
Vos souffles s'entremêlent quand vos corps entrent en contact, une vague de désire te fait frissonner et Santana te regarde dans les yeux, te demandant silencieusement si tu le veux, pour seule réponse, tu l'embrasse fougueusement. Elle prend cela comme une réponse positive et passe ses mains sous tes jambes avant de te soulever sans aucune peine, tu les enroule autours de sa taille tandis qu'elle t'emmène sur son lit.  
Elle te pose en toute délicatesse et se met au dessus de toi, ses lèvres se posent sur les tiennes avant de suivre un chemin imaginaire, allant de tes lèvres jusqu'à ta mâchoire, puis dans ton cou, elle mordille légèrement se dernier une fois qu'elle a trouvée ton point sensible. Tu retiens difficilement un gémissement de plaisir, la simple sensation de ses lèvres sur ton corps te ferait gémir. Elle continue son parcours et descend le long de ta poitrine sans jamais y toucher, elle passe ensuite à ton ventre, elle s'arrête à l'élastique de ta culotte.  
Elle caresse doucement tes cuisses et reprend son assaut dans le creux de ton cou, sous l'effet de surprise, un gémissement s'échappe de tes lèvres, lui arrachant un sourire.  
Tu sens ce désir augmenter à vitesse folle au fils des secondes et tu ne pourras pas attendre très longtemps.

- San'… Murmures-tu dans un gémissement plaintif.

Un sourire en coin se dessine sur son visage tandis qu'elle te retire doucement ton soutien-gorge, elle te procure ensuite des caresses qui te font gémir fortement et bouger le bassin pour qu'il entre en contact avec son corps.  
Elle décide de finir cette torture en glissant sa main vers ta culotte, elle te la retire délicatement avant de te rendre complètement folle en te touchant.  
Tu as l'impression que tu es au paradis mais que dans quelques secondes, tu vas encore monter plus haut, dans un pays lointain. Tu sens que tu en approche de plus en plus et soudainement, une bouche se pose sur la tienne et t'embrasse langoureusement, tu sens qu'il ne te reste plus qu'un pas avant de monter dans ce pays lointain. Sa langue entre en contact la tienne et la caresse pendant quelques secondes avant que tu n'arrives finalement dans ce monde merveilleux.  
Tu lâches un gémissement que les voisins ont du entendre aisément, mais là, toute suite, tu n'en n'as que faire car ce n'est plus un millier de papillons qui viennent d'être lâchés dans ton bas-ventre, mais tout ceux que possède le monde, les vagues de bien-être se suivent et s'enchainent, ton corps se relax complètement contre le matelas alors qu'un corps chaud se colle au tient.  
Tout semble flou dans ton cerveau et tu ne sais même plus comment tu t'appelles ou bien ton âge.  
Ton souffle est irrégulier tout comme les battements de ton cœur.  
Tu ouvres doucement les yeux après quelques minutes, ta Latina te fait de douces caresses sur le ventre tandis qu'un sourire béat se dessine sur ton visage.  
Santana se relève sur un bras et dépose un baiser sur tes lèvres.

- Ca va, _my little lion _?

Ton sourcil se hausse à l'entente du surnom, elle rigole doucement face à ton air interrogateur.

- Pourquoi ce surnom ?

- Je vais te montrer…

Son visage plonge dans ton cou et ses cheveux te chatouillent délicieusement, elle dépose un baiser sur un point sensible puis le mordille.  
Un gémissement qui pourrait plus ressembler à un grognement s'échappe de tes lèvres, provoquant un rire de la jeune hispanique. Elle se recule et te regarde avec un sourire en coin.

- _Little Lion…_

- Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire le petit lion…

- Et pourquoi ce surnom ? Demande Kurt avec un sourire, tenant la main de Blaine.

Santana te lance un sourire en coin puis regarde tout le Glee Club, tu sens tes joues prêtes à rosir si elle explique _vraiment_ pourquoi ce choix de surnom.

- Quand elle se lève, les cheveux de Q sont toujours en bataille, pas vrais _Little Lion ?_

Tu hoches de la tête, espérant le sujet va être rapidement changé, et c'est ce qu'il se passe quand Rachel commence à parler de son boulot.  
Ta Latina te lance un regard charmeur avant de t'embrasser doucement.

* * *

_Un accord, un avenir, une force, une destinée…_

* * *

Vous déambulez dans les rayons, sa main dans la tienne, à regarde les différentes chambre d'enfant. Ta moitié te tire vers elle et te montre différent meuble.

- Tu en penses quoi ? Te demande telle en se promenant dans la petite chambre installée.

Tu regarde en posant inconsciemment une main sur ton ventre.

- Tu penses qu'Emily aimera cette chambre ? Lui demandes-tu avec un sourire.

- Oui ! Et puis, il y a des… Papillons là ! C'est ce qu'une fille aime, non ?

- Oui. Ton sourire s'agrandit en la voyant regarder sous toutes les coutures les meubles.

- Et en plus, ce n'est pas rose, parfait, non ?

- Je crois bien, oui.

Tu touches le lit en imaginant votre fille, Emily, dedans dans deux mois. Ton regard tombe de lui-même sur la bague autours de ton doigt, bague symbolisant votre amour entre Santana et toi.  
Tu souris en te disant que ta bague et le berceau sont ce que tu as toujours rêvée.  
Une main se glisse dans la tienne et la serre légèrement, tu relèves la tête pour regarde ta jolie brune.

- Tu n'aimes pas ? Te demande telle avec une mine inquiète.

Tu regardes la chambre et tu te dis qu'elle est parfaite.

- Je l'adore, elle ira parfaitement avec notre fille.

Santana te renvoi un sourire joyeux avant d'appeler un vendeur qui arrive en deux minutes, il te regarde toi, puis ton ventre, Santana et vos mains liées. Ta Latina lui lance un regard noir mais le vendeur pour fait un petit sourire pour rassurer ta femme.  
_Ta femme_, cela te fait toujours bizarre de l'appeler ainsi mais… C'est la tienne, ta femme à toi, pour toi, tu as maintenant le droit de casser la gueule à quelqu'un qui regarderait un peu trop _ta_ femme.  
Depuis que tu es petite, tu rêve de te marier et d'avoir des enfants, tu n'aurais peut-être pas pensée le faire avec une femme, mais le faire avec Santana, c'est magique et parfait.  
Sa main te tire légèrement pour t'emmener à la suite du vendeur, tu n'as rien à t'occuper car ta brune le fait pour toi, alors tu ne peux t'empêcher de la regarder, cela te rappelle tout ce que vous avez vécues.  
La première rencontre au Studio de Photographies, votre rapprochement, le premier baiser, votre première fois, vos engueulades, vos soirées sur Skype, votre mariage, la conception de votre enfant…  
Ses pensées t'arrache un sourire, Santana se tourne vers toi et te rend ton sourire.  
Tu l'as trouve toujours autant sexy même si les années ont passées, tu la vois toujours aussi jolie et parfaite que la première.  
Tu la voix froncer des sourcils et hausser le ton après le vendeur se qui t'arrache un rire que tu essaie discret, malgré tout, tu aimes le sale caractère qu'elle a parfois.

- Bon, maintenant que j'ai réussis à construire le lit, je vais monter la petite armoire et-… Q ! Pose sa immédiatement ! Tu ne dois rien porter et rien faire, ok ?

Tu reposes les morceaux meubles que tu avais pris en roulant des yeux avec un petit sourire en coin. Ta femme se lève et s'approche de toi, elle dépose un doux baiser sur tes lèvres avant de baisser et de toucher ton ventre.

- Tu vas voir, ta chambre va être super jolie, Em's !

- _Em's_ ? Je croyais qu'on avait dit pas de surnom ?

Ta brune te fait une petite moue boudeuse avant de se mordre la lèvre.

- Je trouve ça cool, Em's !

Elle t'offre un divin sourire avant de reprendre son travail de bricoleuse.

- Je t'aime. Tu lui dis doucement.

Elle se retourne vers toi et te regarde avec tendresse.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

* * *

_Une étoile, un poème et un verbe : « Aimer »_

* * *

**_Le poème n'est pas de moi._**

**_Laisse une review si tu as aimé(e)._**


End file.
